Journal of a Bishonen Trainer
by Wolfe-kun
Summary: Based in Songwind's world of Bishonen, we finally get a male perspective: John Wolfe, a guy with an irritating life at home, finds the strange, annoying and interesting world of Bishes. Watch him work, play and travel through this new world. (Short Prolog


-  
Journal of a Bishonen Trainer Prologue: Bishonen? Psh.  
By Wolfe-kun (Based on the world created by Songwind)  
- 

Hello, my name is John. John Wolfe, from the human world.

Yes, I'm not in the human world. Not exactly. I'm in this strange, hybrid world of Bishonen and Bishoujo, populated by characters of various anime, manga, comics and other media of entertainment. The amount of hot, female-like guys here is stifling. It's fangirl paradise.

Unfortunately, I'm a guy. And while I like scantily clothed women running around as much as the next guy, it's sort of uncomfortable when you're used to, well, normal people. Not that there's any shortage of normal people, it's just the fact that they're all either fangirls or as confused as I am.

Need an explanation? Basically, you run around in this weird place you get sucked into through your computer and catch the bishonen and bishojo. You have a Dex that keeps track of them, andyou can communicate to other trainers with it too. I went to this orientation thing, and it told us about the three-mile, 48-hour death rule (you capture a bish, don't go beyond 3 miles away for over 48 hours or they die. Painfully.) and a bunch of other stuff.

This place... it's so strange. People capture the bishonen in things like on that show, Pokemon, that I watched years ago. And the setup is like a video game, so you either have to walk a lot, or your stuck in the same place. I've barely left my hotel since orientation.

I've got two bishes, if not just because this world makes me wonder. I don't exactly wanna go home just yet, it wasn't the best place to be, and this place, though weird... It's not as strange as it could be. I know a lot of anime, and I think I can handle this place.

My hotel room... It's rather small. They gave us each a bit of money at Orientation, as well as supplies, but... I dunno, everything here must be expensive. The room'sa nice and all, but at this rate I won't survive another week. I need to get a job. They don't seem to have many people actually working in this place, getting a job should beeasy. There's a ramen stand down the street- No, Naruto would gobble that whole place down and destroy my paycheck.

I'll get work at that trainer's shop down the streeet, and maybe a second job at that lunch bar. Then, I'll build up funds easily. I'll still have time to wander out of town and capture some bishonen and bishojo. From the looks of things, they will be relieved to find a trainer that won't 'glomp' them.

Naruto is happy, at least. And Sakura is ecently happy, if not because the hotel room gives her something to do, and there's a training ground. We bumped into a Sasuke the other day, and it was almost a disaster. I don't want to lock them in those balls, though, they're so small... Maybe the reason my funds are depleting is because I'm renting a three-person room.

I've met barely any other trainers, and I've been ignoring most of the bishes. I'm only going to record my own bishes, and the ones I battle. Not ones that mill through the streets. I'll work for a few weeks, grabbing uop a few Naruto characters, then be on the move to the next town.

I think I'll stay here a while. At least a year, if not just to figure this place out. I could stay here my whole life, actually. It's strange, and irritating, but it's better than life at home will ever be. I'll go out, get something to eat, and come back. I have a few novels from home, somehow. Manga, actually, that I can read through.

All I have to do now is find out what I'm going to do here once I've got the money... What can I do with it? I have so much left to explore, to do, that I could spend however much time I want.

Oh, Sakura's complaining about dead flowers again. I've been here two weeks, and there's been fresh flowers every day. I think I might be in the most expensive room, after all... Oh well, at least there's a computer I can research this place on, right? Well, my pencil (another luxury from the hotel room) is becoming more of a stub, so I'd better stop writing for now...

I wonder what'll happen, to me...

A/N: Short prologue. I decided, hey, I haven't seen a single Bish World fic with a guy's POV, and one would be interesting. I also wanted something easy to write, 'cause I've been in somewhat of a funk recently. So, here we go, meet John Wolfe!

Gotta reread the original two fics to find the background of the Bishie world, how it works, etc. Then, be ready for more chapters as John finds his way through the world of Bishes, working, travelling and exploring!

Chapter New Bish Count: 2

Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura are ninja from Masashi Kishimoto's manga/anime Naruto. Naruto is loud, annoying, loves ramen, and has a demon sealed in him. Sakura isn't vcery strong, she's quiet and smart, and loves Uchiha Sauske from the same manga.


End file.
